1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a rope tail positioning fastener, more particularly to a rope tail positioning fastener including a base which is provided with an insertion channel inside, and the insertion channel is provided with two through holes, and two tail parts of a rope can be inserted into the two through holes; and, after the two tail parts are inserted out of a hole at other side of the insertion channel, a seam part can be formed on the two tail parts of the rope to combine the two tail parts, and the seam part can be stopped by a stop part between the two through holes. The two tail parts of the rope are combined by the seam manner, so that the entire size of the fastener can be reduced.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, the fasteners are widely applied in many fields, and different types of fasteners have different fastening manners, so that the fasteners can be applicable to many articles, such as backpack, shoe or garment. In use, a rope is usually inserted through the fastener, and two end heads of the rope are inserted out of the fastener, and other fastener is then mounted on the two head parts, so that the user can slide the fastener along the rope to adjust a size of the opening of the article, such as backpack, shoe or garment.
Furthermore, on a general article, a zipper slider of a zipper or a cord lock used for two ends of a rope is usually fastened by a hollow plastic member, and tail parts of the two ends of the rope are inserted into, through and then out of a hollow channel inside the plastic member, and the exposed tail parts are knotted to form a stop structure, thereby preventing the rope from departing from the hollow plastic member. However, the knot exposed out of the surface of the article looks abrupt and not beautiful, and when the user pulls the rope or the zipper, the user may easily touch the knot and feel uncomfortable.
Therefore, a solution is developed to use a cord lock to directly fasten the tail parts of the two ends of the rope, and then use a tooth engagement manner to fix the cord lock, so that the cord lock and the rope can be assembled easily and the tail parts of the two ends of the rope are not exposed out of the cord lock. However, when the user pulls the rope or the rope is pulled by an external force, the rope is easy to depart from the cord lock because of the insufficient strength of tooth engagement. Furthermore, a conventional cord lock is developed to solve above-mentioned problem, and the conventional cord lock has a hollow base which defines a receiving groove inside, and the receiving groove is provided with through holes respectively at two opposite sides thereof, and the base is formed with a hole cut through a bottom surface thereof and in communication with the receiving groove. Two tail parts of a rope can be inserted into the two through holes, through the receiving groove, and then out of the hole, and after the two tail parts of the rope is knotted outside of the cord lock, the knot can be received in the receiving groove. In order to receive the knot in the receiving groove, the cord lock must has a larger volume, and it increases the material cost of the cord lock; furthermore, the larger-size cord lock also look less beautiful.